Take Over (Per)
|rōmaji= Teiku Ōbā |type= Caster Magic Transformation Magic |user= TBA }} Take Over ( , Teiku Ōbā lit. Confiscation): Take Over is an advanced Caster Magic and Transformation Magic that enables the user to assimilate certain entities and utilize their powers as if they were their own. Description Take Over allows the user to, essentially, "take over" the power (or the body, in the case of a Vulcan) of an entity and use it to fight. In order to initiate this magic, the user must firstly defeat a living non-human being, and then grab ahold of it, surging their Magical Aura into the creature, using their magical energy to enter the beast's Magic Origin and overwhelm it, quickly replacing the target's magical energy with their own, resulting in the loss of magical power causing the body to break down into eternano particles and becoming absorbed into the user's own Magic Origin. In some cases, even after being defeated, the monster that the user targets will still have some willpower left, and thus a battle of fighting spirits will begin, the user and their target fighting for dominance as the user attempts to assimilate the monster. If the user loses the duel, then they could be taken over themselves, hoisting them by their own petard as the monster gains a shiny new body. In any case, when unleashing the mighty Take Over, the user brings the eternano particles that are all that remained of the assimilated beast out and superimposes them over their body, solidifying them with magical manipulation and tuning their Magic Origin with the remnants of the monster, thus bringing their form into existence once more, albeit under the user's control, as they wear it as an "armour" of sorts; transformations seem to take place by tearing the user's clothes off and covering parts of their body or their whole body with many flames, which subsequently disappear, revealing the summoned part or transformation. Generally, Take Over drastically bolsters the power, strength, and speed of the magician who becomes a monster, sometimes adding a new skill, such as flying, or swimming. While not much is known about Take Over, it has been proven that it is extremely powerful, with multiple high-class magicians knowing the magic and utilizing it in order to make a name for themselves. Take Over can be manifested in the user summoning just the limbs of the monster over their own, or a full body transformation. Take Over is so devastating because it allows the user to take upon a form that they imagine- or rather, if they imagine themselves as a 'superior being', with the right Take Over, they can achieve their wildest dreams- such is the concept of an altform. However, Take Over has a big weakness- some monsters are just incapable of being assimilated, such as dragonkind, as their unique physiology results in them being unaffected by mimicking or assimilation types of magic. In addition, Take Over can only draw out the power of beings that the user truly knows. Alternate forms of Take Over and Spells Partial Take Over ( , Pāsharu Teiku Ōbā lit. Confiscation Monster Limb): One of the most common forms of Take Over; Partial Take Over, also referred to as Beast Arm (ビースト・アーム, Bīsuto Āmu) for Take Over: Beast Soul uses, allows the user to only exert the power of an absorbed monster through one of their limbs; displaying the ability to subsequently transform one of their limbs into that of the creature's. When initiating a Partial Take Over, the limb in question loses anything covering it while magical energy gathers and condenses upon it in the form of numerous flat, square-shaped plates, which subsequently disappear, revealing the summoned limb. While ultimately inferior to a full-bodied Take Over, Partial Take Over is much quicker to activate, and can work in a pinch. Dualist Take Over ( , Deyuaruisuto Teiku Ōbā lit. Twin Confiscation): Dualist Take Over is a type of Take Over that allows two or more beings to merge into a single Take Over beast. In order to perform Dualist Take Over, two individual mages whose Magical Auras are perfectly in sync with each other focus their minds, flaring up their auras as to allow them to rise exponentially; as they rise into the skies, the two magicians combine their energies, "taking over" the power of two beasts that are memorized by the users, using causing an amazing fusion to allow them to fight better than before. It can increase the power, strength, and speed of the Caster, sometimes adding a new skill, such as flying, or swimming. The combined monster is much stronger than the two individual monsters, as it generally merges the physical prowess and abilities of both beasts to provide a terrifying horror that can devastate much of what it stands in its way. Take Over Finalizer ( , Teiku Ōbā Fainaraiza lit. Confiscation Art): The Take Over Finalizers are forbidden spells that can change the flow of battle for the Take Over Magician, akin to the ultimate spells or Secret Arts of other magics. *'OverAssault Mode' ( , Ōbāasaruto Mōdo lit. Confiscation Art: Restraint Release): OverAssault Mode is a Take Over spell that is one of the three Take Over Finalizers- forbidden spells that can change the flow of battle for the magician. OverAssault Mode is a spell that 'upgrades' the current Soul that the user is equipped with into a drastically enhanced form. *'Chimail Convergence' ( , Kimeiru Konbājensu lit. Confiscation Art: Monster Fusion) is a Take Over spell that is one of the three Take Over Finalizers- forbidden spells that can change the flow of battle for the magician. Chimail Convergence allows the user to combine two or more of their Take Over forms to form a newer, more powerful one. Types of Take Over Main TakeOverWyrmSoulPer.png|link=Take Over: Wyrm Soul|Wyrm Soul MachinaSoulPro.png|link=Take Over: Machina Soul (Per)|Machina Soul TakeOverSpiritSoul.png|link=Take Over: Spirit Soul|Spirit Soul TakeOverAngelSoulPer.jpg|link=Take Over: Angel Soul|Angel Soul TakeOverDevilSoul.png|link=Take Over: Daemon Soul (Per)|Daemon Soul WyvernPer.png|link=Take Over: Wyvern Soul (Per)|Wyvern Soul TakeOverAquamarineSoulPer2.png|link=Take Over: Marine Soul (Per)|Marine Soul TakeOverDinoSoul.jpg|link=Take Over: Dino Soul (Per)|Dino Soul TakeOverBeastSoulPer.jpg|link=Take Over: Beast Soul (Per)|Beast Soul TakeOverInsectSoulPer.jpg|link=Take Over: Insect Soul (Per)|Insect Soul Subspecies WyrmSoulFafnir.png|link=Wyrm Soul: Fafnir|Wyrm Soul: Fafnir WyrmSoulCulebreFull.png|link=Wyrm Soul: Culebre|Wyrm Soul: Culebre AngelSoulSeraphicCavalier.png|link=Angel Soul: Shining Cavalier|Angel Soul: Shining Cavalier AngelSoulTarot.png|link=Angel Soul: Tarot|Angel Soul: Tarot AngelSoulAthena.jpg|link=Angel Soul: Athena|Angel Soul: Athena AngelSoulMechlight.png|link=Angel Soul: Mechlight|Angel Soul: Mechlight TakeOverDarkSoulsPer.png|link=Daemon Soul: Dark Souls (Per)|Daemon Soul: Dark Souls BaphometSoul.png|link=Daemon Soul: Baphomet|Daemon Soul: Baphomet DaemonSoulGaryx.jpg|link=Daemon Soul: Garyx|Daemon Soul: Garyx MachinaSoulJack.png|link=Machina Soul: Cybern Custom|Machina Soul: Cybern Custom MachinaSoulTrykaiserPro.png|link=Machina Soul: Trykaiser|Machina Soul: Trykaiser MachinaSoulInitial.png|link=Machina Soul: Grome Gladiator|Machina Soul: Grome Gladiator MachinaSoulWyrmborg.png|link=Machina Soul: Wyrmborg|Machina Soul: Wyrmborg MachinaSoulWyrmborgDrei.jpg|link=Machina Soul: Wyrmborg Drei|Machina Soul: Wyrmborg Drei MachinaSoulWyrmborgHazard.jpg|link=Machina Soul: Wyrmborg Hazard|Machina Soul: Wyrmborg Hazard MachinaSoulWyrmborgHydra.jpg|link=Machina Soul: Wyrmborg Hydra|Machina Soul: Wyrmborg Hydra TakeOverBeeAfraid.jpg|link=Insect Soul: Bee Afraid (Per)|Insect Soul: Bee Afraid TakeOverMarineSoulAquaLancer.png|link=Marine Soul: Aqua Lancer|Marine Soul: Aqua Lancer TakeOverMarineSoulShark.png|link=Marine Soul: Shark|Marine Soul: Shark TakeOverMarineSoulFinFighter.png|link=Marine Soul: Fin Fighter|Marine Soul: Fin Fighter TakeOverSpiritSoulLeo.png|link=Spirit Soul: Celestial Spirit Leo|Spirit Soul: Celestial Spirit Leo SpiritSoulSagittarius.png|link=Spirit Soul: Celestial Spirit Sagittarius|Spirit Soul: Celestial Spirit Sagittarius SpiritSoulKing.jpg|link=Spirit Soul: Celestial Spirit King|Spirit Soul: Celestial Spirit King TakeOverSpiritSoulEltanin.png|link=Spirit Soul: Elemenian Spirit Eltanin|Spirit Soul: Elemenian Spirit Eltanin TakeOverSpiritSoulFlamvell.jpg|link=Spirit Soul: Elemenian Spirit Flamvell|Spirit Soul: Elemenian Spirit Flamvell TakeOverBeastSoulSphinx.jpg|link=Beast Soul: Sphinx|Beast Soul: Sphinx TakeOverBeastSoulCentaur.jpg|link=Beast Soul: Centaur|Beast Soul: Centaur TakeOverBeastSoulWerewolf.png|link=Beast Soul: Werewolf|Beast Soul: Werewolf TakeOverBeastSoulLizardman.png|link=Beast Soul: Lizardman (Per)|Beast Soul: Lizardman TakeOverWarriorSoulValourKnight.png|link=Spirit Soul: Valour Knight|Spirit Soul: Valour Knight TakeOverWarriorSoulChaosMage.png|link=Spirit Soul: Chaos Magician|Spirit Soul: Chaos Magician TakeOverWarriorSoulElemaiden.png|link=Spirit Soul: Elemaiden|Spirit Soul: Elemaiden TakeOverWarriorSoulBlackMaiden.png|link=Spirit Soul: Black Maiden|Spirit Soul: Black Maiden TakeOverWarriorSoulSwordMaiden.jpg|link=Spirit Soul: Sword Maiden|Spirit Soul: Sword Maiden TakeOverWarriorSoul2.png|link=Spirit Soul: Blade Dragoon|Spirit Soul: Blade Dragoon TakeOverWarriorSoulShiningPaladinPro.jpg|link=Spirit Soul: Shining Paladin|Spirit Soul: Shining Paladin WarriorSoulAstoraFull.jpg|link=Spirit Soul: Astora|Spirit Soul: Astora Trivia *This interpretation of Take Over is due to a sudden interest in the magic; the reason for which, well, don't have the foggiest clue. Category:Persona Superior Deus Category:PersonaSuperiorDeus Category:Take Over Category:Caster Magic